


i'm here (for your entertainment)

by kinkymagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (consensual roleplay!!!!!!), Abrupt Ending, Aftercare, Alec Lightwood is Fucking Hung, Bottom Magnus Bane, Brat Tamer Alec Lightwood, Cock Slut, Confident Alec Lightwood, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Innocent Virgin Alec Lightwood..........or is he, Lace Panties, Lap Dances, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane is a Screamer, Multiple Orgasms, OOpS!, Oral Sex, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunters), Pandemonium is a Sex Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Public Sex, ROLEPLAY. THERE IS ROLEPLAY, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Sexy Magnus Bane, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Size Queen Magnus Bane, Smut, Squirting, Sub Magnus Bane, Switching, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ambiguously a mundane au as i never discuss any canon magic shit but, and the tag corrected itself to that? and i think that's incredibly funny., begins with, but ends with, but only after a little ""breaking"", fuck i mean it's canon but jesus christ, he just keeps babbling on and we love it, holy shit that was already a tag!!!!!!!, i love so much that that is a tag, i love this, i want you all to know i only typed "oops!" all lowercase, if magnus is a screamer alec is a talker, it's not a huge focus but i mean they are fucking in public, it's true!, light cum kink!, like it's literally my stream of consciousness, like orgasms. many many orgasms. and affection. and kisses, magnus has good tiddy. we like tiddy., magnus is a bit of a brat at first, married Malec, mentions of consensual gangbang but no actual gangbang? do i need to warn for this?, not that i can write them properly lkjfgfgh rip, specifically to push alec's buttons, that should really be a tag of its own at this point, that sounds weird/medical but im not saying 'female' either, that's a tag!!!!! oh my god!!!!!!!!!, they love each other and have hot sweet kinky rough sex, they're roleplaying as strangers in a club but like, tiddy......, transmasc author, unrealistic? yes. a fun climax (punintended)? also yes, very subby eager to please magnus :), you dont have to read it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: Alec's never been to a club like this before... good thing the club owner is ever-so-willing to give him a show.Or: Magnus gives Alec a show. In return, Alec gives everyone else a show.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	i'm here (for your entertainment)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** use of the word "tits" to describe a transmasc person's breasts; as well as use of the words "cunt" and "pussy" to describe his genitals. this is because the author, a transmasc person, is personally comfortable with these terms, but if it makes you uncomfortable or is triggering for you in any way, then please don't read this.  
> also, the use of the words "slut" and "whore" for sexy purposes. very consensually. 
> 
> title from "for your entertainment" by adam lambert.
> 
> this is a consensual roleplay that's been talked about beforehand is between two people already in a relationship, and not in any way an accurate depiction of how you could or should pick someone up in a club like this so like lmao dont do sex ed via fanfic kids  
> but like seriously the things they say and the way they flirt and stuff would not be necessarily okay if actually coming from a stranger (like "oh you've wanted me to fuck you since the beginning, teasing me like that") but they have this as a pre-planned scenario that's all consensual and safe so it's okay  
> (the roleplay in question is magnus "seducing" alec, who's not only a "stranger" but a "totally innocent virgin". they are bad at pretending they're not in love, but good at rough kinky sex and dom/sub dynamics. anyway after magnus seduces alec, alec quickly turns the tables on him and ""cocky dom"" magnus finds himself with his legs spread begging for cock :'))

Pandemonium was a strange, lively place.

The lights left the moving crowd on the dancefloor awash in a dazzling array of colors, and there were comfortable couches and booths surrounding it. Couples (and some larger groups of people) were all over, kissing and touching and dancing.

There was a stage—currently with a few dancers performing—and plenty of halls slipping off into private rooms and dungeon areas.

Alec passed many different people having sex—one man on his knees blowing another, a woman riding her partner, and many others making out or fucking right there on the couches.

Compared to the bright colors of the dancefloor, the booths and couches were cloaked in shadow, giving a sort of illusion of privacy. The music was loud and thrumming in his bones, the sounds of people doing a _wide_ variety of fun activities almost as loud.

It gave Pandemonium the feeling of being its own world—naked bodies moving in the dark, the bright colors and dancers laughing and spinning together, the ambience of being surrounded by people and being watched and known, while also being alone and invisible in the way that can only happen in a crowd.

Pandemonium was a little bubble of contradictions, and anything that happened in Pandemonium stayed there. When you stepped out of the dizzying spin of lights and shadows into the real world again, it was like coming up from underwater.

Alec loved it.

Many people who knew him probably wouldn’t say he was the type. If you didn’t know him at all, then just by looking at him, you might not think he was either. He was tall and handsome, wearing all dark clothes, and he was giving his best impression of a wide-eyed “innocent virgin” who’d never been in a club before, and not like someone who had been married to the owner for years.

He made his way to where he had planned to meet Magnus, and sat at the bar. He kept his eyes on the dancefloor, searching for him in the crowd, barely remembering to keep the innocent wide-eyed act up.

And then his eyes finally caught a dancing figure in the crowd that he recognized, and he didn’t have to fake the way his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, just a little.

Magnus looked… _amazing._

Well, he always looked amazing, of course, he was the most beautiful man Alec had ever met. He was every flavor of attractive in the book—from sexy and hot to pretty and beautiful to cute and precious.

Today he had gone for _absolutely gorgeous._

His makeup was perfect as always, with eyeliner and a smidgen of blue eyeshadow. His hands, elegant as always, were laden with rings.

He had a blue loose button-up shirt that was mostly open, and several necklaces falling on the exposed strip of his bare chest. The sleeves were short, showing off his muscular arms, and his pants tight, leaving not much to the imagination.

Alec wondered what he was wearing under the pants.

He looked stunning, of course. The picture of power and beauty. Unique and strong and perfectly in control.

He spent so long staring at Magnus he almost didn’t notice he’d caught Alec and was now prowling towards him, like he was cocky and bold as you please, expression smug and satisfied with himself.

But he definitely noticed as he got closer, and Alec could smell the sandalwood and see his little snake ear cuff and the choker he wore high and tight on his neck, almost like a collar.

Little minx.

Magnus slid into the seat next to him, perfectly poised and confident. “I noticed you staring, pretty boy,” he said, like they were strangers, “First time here?”

Alec didn’t say anything, like he was nervous, but really he was trying not to think about how the night would end just yet.

He looked Alec up and down, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “First time in general?”

He made a slightly silly face, knowing it would make Alec laugh, the bastard, and Alec turned away to hide a laugh. Sorry, no, it was totally because he was being shy. Definitely.

“I’ve been here a few times,” Alec said, giving him a small smile. “Aren’t you normally over there?”

He nodded to one of the larger couches that overlooked the dancefloor. Magnus did, sometimes, sit in the middle (often with Alec by his side with an arm wrapped around him), lounging like a king overseeing his kingdom. Powerful and beautiful, and surrounded by powerful beautiful people.

Magnus laughed. “I like to dance, too,” he said. “I’m Magnus. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d like that,” Alec said, and politely ignored that a supposed stranger knew his exact drink order.

They were terrible at pretending they didn’t know each other.

They slipped far too easily into banter and inside jokes and more than once one of them would reach to take the other’s hand or lean in for a kiss before remembering that was not the point of this roleplay.

But if anything, it added to the tension, and they both knew it would be worth it.

Even if Alec could not _wait_ to kiss his husband again.

After a while spent just having fun flirting and having entire conversations with their expressions alone, as if because they weren’t talking out loud it didn’t count, they’d finished their drinks they were both pretty ready to get on with things.

“You seemed interested in my usual seating arrangement,” Magnus said, sipping the last of his martini. “How would you like a little treat, on me?”

Alec could not _help_ how his gaze raked up Magnus’s body, _very_ appreciative, and said, “Depends on what kind of treat.”

Magnus laughed. “I guess you’ll have to find out,” he said. “But let’s give you a little incentive to come back to my little club. Nothing like the best view in the place to get you coming back more, right?”

He slipped from his seat, holding out a hand for Alec to take.

Alec took it, letting Magnus lead him to the “throne”.

He sat down—the people usually lounging around them were either distant or absent, so he had plenty of room to lean back. There were definitely people close enough to see them, but not to hear them in the overall noise, so they had the perfect amount of privacy.

And the view _was_ excellent.

Alec supposed Magnus meant the way it overlooked the dancefloor and the colored lights and décor. And that was a nice view.

But Alec was much busier looking at the far better one.

Magnus, still standing in front of him, stepped closer and cupped his face for a moment.

“Sit pretty, Alexander,” Magnus purred, standing back and undoing one button on his shirt, as if it wasn’t low cut enough. “I’ll give you a show. And then maybe afterwards we can have some fun.”

He said this like he had a lot of _‘fun’_ with guests, and like this usually entailed him being the one in charge.

Alec leaned forward a little, and Magnus looked amused at his eagerness. “Just remember,” he said, “No touching.”

Magnus did not do lap dances often, which was a damn shame. Even if there was the no touching rule.

Although it did make it all the sweeter when Alec finally got his hands on him.

But for now, Alec sat back and enjoyed the show.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him, dark and attentive, never once looking away.

It didn’t take long for him to begin breaking character as someone innocent and inexperienced enjoying his first lap dance, wide eyed and eager to touch, instead leaning languidly back like a large predator, smug and surveying what belongs to him.

Magnus was _not_ complaining.

God _damn_ it, Magnus was close. His shirt was almost unbuttoned all the way now, and Alec could see the marks he’d left all over him just last night.

It was so hard not to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, or put his hands on Magnus’s waist and slide them up to play with his tits, to make him moan and arch his back the way he did when Alec teased his nipples.

He knew just how to move, just how to _show off_ so that he was pushing all of Alec’s buttons.

By the time he was done teasing the _living daylights_ out of Alec, Alec was resisting the urge to slam him against a wall and fuck him right then and there, roleplay be damned.

And then, finally, Magnus was sliding into his lap, straddling him, those pretty lips twisted into a smirk inches from his own.

His muscular arms were draped over Alec’s broad shoulders, his chest close to Alec’s, his eyes a little too soft for the role he was supposed to be playing.

“You can touch me now,” he whispered teasingly, and then gave a breathless little laugh when almost immediately strong arms were wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. His cute laugh was cut off by Alec pulling him into a deep kiss.

Much to his embarrassment, Magnus couldn’t stop a moan escaping his lips as the kiss went from close-mouthed and slow to filthy and with tongue.

Alec felt Magnus’s hips rock a little and nearly laughed. Magnus was probably _already_ wet and needy for him. He was so cute sometimes.

He slid his hands from Magnus’s back, pressed flat on Magnus’s lean muscles, down to his waist, then his hips, subtly but firmly stilling the way they’d been rocking ever-so minutely.

Alec finally pulled away, leaving Magnus breathless and a little dazed, lips still parted.

“You’re pretty damn good at that for a virgin,” he said, still teasing, still maddeningly in-control.

Well, Alec did love a challenge.

“Who said I was a virgin?” Alec said, voice low and teasing. That was it—signaling the turning point. Now Alec turned the tables on the “cocky dom” who’d seduced him.

Magnus laughed, breathless and excited. “Feisty,” he said, like Alec was cute, and Alec’s grip on his hips tightened a little. He picked Magnus up and spun them around, pinning Magnus to his own throne in one smooth move.

Magnus made a little noise of pleasure as Alec roughly pinned him down, spreading his legs and putting himself between them so he couldn’t close them again. He reached down and slipped a hand under Magnus’s shirt, pushing it aside to expose one of his tits, cupping it and teasing the nipple with his thumb, watching Magnus suppress a shudder, tipping his head back. Just like he’d imagined.

Magnus felt like melting every time Alec cupped his tits with those large warm hands. He didn’t always like people touching his chest, but most of the time, there was nothing better than his husband’s hands making him feel good like this.

He knew, of course, Alec would stop if he asked, but unless he did, Alec would happily take advantage of how sensitive he was there.

But Magnus recovered quickly, relaxing like he was “allowing” this to happen, leaning into it and acting more unaffected. Like he’d planned it all along.

(Which, of course, they had. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Alec was going to _enjoy_ taking him apart so thoroughly that he was too far gone with pleasure to keep up the cocky, dominant façade. And Magnus was going to enjoy being a little brat to make it harder for him.)

“Mmm,” he said, an exaggerated little hum of pleasure, “Are you going to have your way with me, Alexander?”

“It’s your turn to lay back and enjoy the show,” Alec said.

Magnus glanced at the people around them, a few who were looking over in vague interest at the position he was in.

“Am I still the show?” he asked playfully, raising his eyebrows.

“You do love to be the center of attention,” Alec said. He leaned forward to kiss Magnus again, one hand still anchored on his hip, keeping him pinned. It was more a reminder than an actual restraint, but it was more than enough to keep Magnus pliant underneath him, no matter how much he played at being the one in charge.

After a moment of Magnus trying not to melt under him, eagerly kissing back like he was trying to prove he was hardly pliant at all, Alec broke the kiss.

“Th— _oh—_ that’s fair,” Magnus said a little too late, slightly embarrassed at how he broke so easily mid-word with just a little pinch to his nipple.

Alec looked smug, but he didn’t linger on the tiny victory, instead choosing to step back, releasing Magnus from his hold. “Strip,” he said, and it wasn’t a request. He was already undoing his own fly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, sitting up as if regaining his composure. “Quite the demand,” he said. “I thought you wanted to put on a show?”

“Strip,” Alec repeated, a little firmer.

“Or what?” Magnus asked, raising his chin defiantly.

“Or,” Alec said, “I _won’t_ fuck you. I’ll finger you like this, leave you all desperate and needy and wanting me to fuck you but pretending you don’t. You’ll regret not taking off your clothes when I won’t take them off either.”

Magnus swallowed, but straightened up, like he was only undoing his fly because _he_ wanted to, not because Alec ordered him to.

But his expression cleared, and he undressed as _slowly_ as possible.

Seeing the look Alec was giving him, he laughed. “Aren’t we putting on a show, _darling?”_

Magnus stepped out of his tight pants, kicking them aside slightly, and then removed most of his jewelry. First, slowly, his necklaces. Then each ring, one at a time, and his ear cuff, all carefully placed aside. He left the choker on--might as well save it for last--before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his lace panties. 

Well. If he was going to be a little _brat_ and go slow, then Alec could play that game, too.

“Stop,” Alec ordered. Magnus’s fingers stilled automatically. Alec gently pushed him back down onto his throne, nudging his legs apart again.

“Thought you wanted me naked,” Magnus said playfully, leaning back and letting Alec climb on top of him.

“Thought you wanted to put on a show,” Alec retorted, slipping a hand into his panties.

Magnus shuddered at the feeling of that large warm hand cupping his cunt, a broad warm pressure, then dragged up, long fingers dipping between his wet folds to tease him.

“I always love to put on a show,” Magnus said, but he was having a hard time focusing on the words as Alec teased him more.

Alec rubbed back and forth a little, watching Magnus arch his back and let out a shaky breath as Alec pressed the heel of his palm down on his clit, giving him pressure too broad and gentle to be satisfying.

He slowly slid two fingers in, and Magnus was so wet there was no resistance at all. He clenched around Alec’s fingers immediately, eager to be filled.

“You’re so wet for me,” Alec murmured. “So pretty and eager, huh?”

Magnus’s cheeks felt a little hot, but he refused to acknowledge that.

Alec fingered him slowly, finding his g-spot in minutes and rubbing it just a little, forcing him to bite back whines of _more, please._

He kissed up Magnus’s neck, and Magnus tipped his head back to allow for more access, lips parted as he let Alec ravish him. Kissing down to his collarbone, his bare chest, mouthing at his tits to make him squirm before showering more warm kisses all over his skin.

Soon Alec was slipping in another finger, angling his hand so his thumb was pressed against Magnus’s clit. Not rubbing, just exerting a little bit of pressure. Enough so that when Magnus couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips, he pressed up against it and felt a little thrill of pleasure.

“Your little panties are soaked,” Alec commented. He spoke almost casually, but there was a gleam in his eye. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

“Are you ever going to fuck me like you promised or are you just going to tease?” Magnus bit out, half out of frustration and need and half out of hope he’d provoke Alec into finally fucking him.

Alec rubbed Magnus’s clit a little harder with his thumb, laughing as he felt Magnus’s cunt throb around his fingers in response. “Well, you stripped when I ordered you to—” Magnus’s cheeks flushed and he looked away, “—so I won’t spend the _whole_ night teasing you with my fingers.”

He paused, looking down at Magnus considering. “Why? Are you that impatient? So needy?”

Magnus lifted his chin challengingly. “Maybe I’m just considering flipping you over and riding you to get what I want,” he said boldly.

Alec’s fingers slipped from his cunt.

Magnus resisted the urge to protest, to apologize and beg him to put them back, but he stood his ground.

“Show me your pussy.” Alec said after a long moment, stepping back to allow him room to take off his panties.

“Make me.” Magnus said. Challenging. Daring.

Alec practically yanked Magnus’s panties down, spreading his legs so he could feel the pressure of them stretched around his thighs. He knelt—Magnus raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t have time to even say something snarky before Alec’s mouth was on him.

Whatever he was about to say was swallowed up by the sudden moan escaping his lips. His eyes rolled back as Alec licked into his cunt in warm, broad strokes of his tongue, then focusing on his clit, swirling around it and sucking on it.

Magnus squirmed, but Alec’s large hands on his thighs kept him pinned, the panties stretched around them not even letting him forget that he was still only half-dressed. That was somehow worse than being naked.

It felt _amazing._

If Magnus had thought that Alec’s slow, purposeful fingering had been merciless, this was much worse. Alec ate him out like he was starving, using his tongue to drive Magnus _crazy._

Magnus was left panting and moaning in no time; and he so achingly wet, his cunt dripping and soaked with it.

“Fuck, _please…”_ he choked out before he could stop himself.

Alec looked _unbearably_ smug.

Magnus was trembling, closer to coming than he’d been in a while, and it was very hard to pretend like he was in charge and completely confident when he was shaking like a leaf and moaning like a slut every time Alec so much as breathed on his sensitive, throbbing little clit.

“You’re so beautiful like this, all desperate and lost in pleasure,” Alec said softly.

He started paying special attention to where he was most sensitive, coaxing high pitched moans from Magnus by licking and rubbing his clit, and then he slid two fingers in and crooked them just right.

Magnus let out an embarrassing _mewl,_ back arching and hips pushing up into it. He stopped himself too late, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Alec pulled away, delighted.

“Now _that_ was a beautiful noise,” he said, “I can’t wait to coax it out of you again and again and again.”

He crooked his fingers again and Magnus _barely_ held back another humiliating noise.

Alec ducked back down, lips closing around Magnus’s clit again as he sucked and licked until Magnus was trembling and on the verge of oversensitive tears again.

He was so close, _so_ close.

Alec pulled away, lips a little shiny with Magnus’s slick, his thumb moving back to rub his now throbbing clit. He moved his fingers in and out of Magnus’s cunt, rubbing just a little near his g-spot; kissing Magnus’s inner thighs and watching as the muscles clenched and tensed in response.

“You make such a gorgeous little slut,” he murmured into Magnus’s soft skin, laughing when his cunt twitched around Alec’s fingers. “So desperate for more, huh… You like being called a little slut? Like being put in your place?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what did it.

Those words—being called a slut, being teased for being desperate—or the way his fingers crooked again, or even the soft kisses on his thighs.

But something pushed him over the edge, and he couldn’t help the pathetic little moan that escaped as he threw his head back and came, _hard_.

Alec’s thumb gently stroked him through it. He was barely brushing Magnus’s clit but it was enough to make him tremble.

Magnus blinked the stars from his eyes, pussy warm and tingling and twitching around Alec’s fingers.

Catching his breath, he almost didn’t notice when Alec pulled his fingers out.

“You’re a filthy little slut,” he said, almost conversational. “So powerful, but you just want to be treated like the whore you are, right? Get fucked nice and hard like you deserve?”

He hooked a finger gently under Magnus's choker, tugging just slightly. "Is that why you wear this? You like to pretend you're wearing a collar?"

Magnus didn’t have a cocky response.

A finger stroked the side of Magnus’s pussy. “So pretty,” Alec said. “But it’ll look prettier stretched around my cock, don’t you think?”

Magnus bit back a moan.

Alec grabbed his legs, now pressed together, and lifted them so that Magnus was nearly folded in half, slinging both of his legs over one shoulder.

Magnus felt the blunt tip of Alec’s cock pressing against his cunt, before sliding in. Magnus’s head fell back and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly.

Alec let out his own groan of pleasure as he sank inside, feeling how tight Magnus was around him.

Alec’s cock was large, stretching Magnus open so good as he slid home. The angle was _maddening_ with Magnus’s thighs pressed together. He felt so full, so turned on and wet, and he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around Alec, making Alec moan.

Magnus trembled, nails digging into the cushion under him as he rocked his hips up against Alec.

“ _Fuck,”_ he said. “Th-that feels good— _fuck,_ you’re big.”

Alec looked down smugly at how lost in pleasure Magnus looked as he tried to catch his breath.

Alec sat there for a moment, cock buried all the way inside Magnus’s cunt, just letting Magnus squirm and press his lips together in some weak attempt to muffle the whimpers clawing their way from his throat.

“One little orgasm and you’re already falling apart,” Alec chuckled. “Doesn’t take much, huh? You really were just waiting for someone to come along and fuck you like the slut you are.”

Magnus’s cunt throbbed around him, and one of those whimpers he’d been trying to suppress escaped particularly loudly.

God, this was amazing. He was being fucked on his own throne in front of anyone who cared to look, his husband’s cock filling him so perfectly.

Alec slowly pulled his cock out, letting it drag against Magnus’s wet and sensitive walls, watching Magnus whine a little.

He pushed back in only a little faster, building an incredibly slow and deep pace. One large hand was on Magnus’s ass, affectionately rubbing circles there, the other keeping his legs secure and preventing him from moving.

“Not so talkative now,” Alec teased, still slowly and steadily fucking him. 

“What, y-you want me to beg?” Magnus panted.

“Well I’d be perfectly happy to keep fucking you like this,” Alec said. “For such a cocky little tease you submit beautifully.”

Magnus flushed at that. “Who said I was submitting?”

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ve let me manhandle you all night,” Alec said, clicking his tongue. “And now you’re whining like a little slut every time I fuck you.”

Alec thrust in a little harder to punctuate his point, fucking a helpless, pretty little noise from Magnus’s lips.

“Th-that doesn’t prove anything,” Magnus gasped.

“You’ve been wanting me to fuck you from the very start,” Alec said. “Teasing, dancing for me… do you try this with everyone you pick up? Try and get them to snap and fuck you in front of everyone like you want?”

He changed the angle of his slow thrusts a bit so that he was aiming upwards a bit more with slightly shallower thrusts, getting a little closer to his g-spot. He did not start thrusting harder, still opting for the maddening slow teasing.

Magnus moaned, hips jerking as he tried to press forwards and get Alec deeper inside him. “ _Fuck,”_ he said, trying to catch his breath again.

Alec _tsk_ ed, hand firmly pinning his hip almost as soon as he tried it. “Poor thing,” he said, “You’ve been wanting a good hard pounding for a while now, haven’t you? But no one’s been willing to get rough with you like you needed?”

“You call this rough?” Magnus challenged. “ _Clearly_ I’m not trying hard enough.”

“So you admit you want me to fuck you rough and hard; make you fall apart in front of everyone here?”

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus said, coy and almost playful.

“Hm. Shame. Because I won’t be giving you what you want unless you ask me for it.”

Before Magnus could say much to that, Alec pulled out, and Magnus made an involuntary noise of protest.

“In fact,” Alec said, gently letting Magnus’s legs down so that he sprawled out a little, pussy soaking wet and panties still around his thighs, “I can come without you. You do look ever-so pretty when you’re denied.”

“You’re the one denying yourself,” Magnus said, but he sounded a little shaky. He sat up a little. “Not many get the chance to fuck me at all, you know—” Alec snorted at that, “—and you’re just going to, what? Jerk off?”

“Well,” Alec said, fingers going to Magnus’s chin to gently tilt his head up. “I’d love to see your pretty face covered in my cum.”

Magnus swallowed.

Alec’s other hand pinched a nipple, making Magnus’s eyes flutter shut just for a second.

“Or maybe your tits,” he said, “Now that would be a sight to see.”

It really, really would be. His beautiful husband, all lean muscle and soft skin, leaning back, open shirt falling open and that damn choker wrapped tight around his neck, his small tits on full display, dripping with Alec’s cum… and poor Magnus left wet and needy, without any relief…

Alec leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’s lips, slow and sweet.

“One last chance,” he said as he pulled away. “Do you want me to fuck your wet little pussy?”

“Yes,” Magnus breathed before he could stop himself.

“Then beg for it.”

Magnus hesitated, and Alec began to lean back. “I’m not going to give you what you want unless you’re good for me,” he said, the picture of calm confidence and dominance. “I want you to show me how much of a cockslut you are, how much you want to be used. And if you don’t—well, you can stay like this, a messy little slut that’s barely dressed, and I’ll send you home covered in cum, wishing I’d fucked you like you deserve.”

He smirked at Magnus’s expression. “I’m sure you’d have _plenty_ of fun rubbing your little clit all alone, wishing I was there to get you off,” he said, almost sarcastic. “So? Are you going to be a good little slut?”

Face burning, Magnus gave a tiny nod.

Alec chuckled. “Aw, I’m gonna need a verbal answer, kitten.”

“…yes,” Magnus got out. Fuck, he was so wet. Alec was dragging this out specifically to torture him, he knew. ~~(And he _loved_ it.)~~

“Yes… what?”

“ _Yes,_ I’ll be good for you,” Magnus nearly snapped, “Now will you _please_ —”

“You’ll be _what?”_ Alec said. “Go on… say it.”

Magnus swallowed. “I’ll… I’ll be a good little slut,” he finally said, and just saying the words had his clit throbbing. “There, I said it, now, _please_ fuck me.”

Alec considered having Magnus call him _sir,_ but… he _did_ say please. And there was plenty of time to make him beg later.

Alec grinned devilishly. “Well, you did ask so prettily,” he said. “Take off your panties and turn around.”

Magnus obeyed quietly, nearly shaking with anticipation.

“Kneel on the couch, and keep your legs spread,” Alec ordered. “I’m going to fuck you right on your little throne.”

Technically, Alec had already done that.

But there was just something different about Alec bending him over his own throne like a whore, ordering him to spread his legs.

Magnus owned this club, and not that long ago he’d looked the part. Lounging on this very couch, surveying his kingdom.

Now all that was even left of his outfit was his shirt, completely unbuttoned to expose his chest, and he was bent over his own throne like a naughty whore waiting to be fucked or spanked.

Magnus braced his arms on the backrest. It was an awkward position, and he had to consciously hold himself up in it so that Alec would have access.

He felt Alec’s warmth pressed up behind him, arms wrapping around him, those large hands palming his tits.

(He couldn’t help but relax and melt into it, barely hiding his soft little smile.)

“You look beautiful,” Alec whispered in his ear. “Like a messy little slut.”

Like he was reading Magnus’s thoughts, he added, “So different then when you bought me a drink, huh? It’s nice to see the inside match the outside.”

Magnus hands clenched a little on the backrest he was gripping. “You gonna fuck me or not?” he asked.

“Not with that attitude,” Alec laughed. “How about another _please?”_

“ _Please_ fu— _aa_ aa-ah…!”

The way his sentence cut off into a little whining moan was humiliating, but who could blame him when Alec had abruptly thrust all the way in?

Magnus was so wet that the slide in had been smooth, easy, and fast.

One moment he was complaining about how damn _slow_ Alec was going with his wet pussy empty and craving, and the next he was stuffed full of cock.

The way he instinctively clenched only made him feel even more full and _aware_ of the thick cock suddenly buried all the way inside him.

Magnus was still whimpering with pleasure, caught off guard and now trying to process how good it felt, when Alec pulled out almost all the way to fuck back into him.

He set a pace much faster this time, roughly pounding into Magnus’s cunt just like he’d been asking for all night.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Al- _ale-_ a— _ah—_ ale _—”_

He kept trying to say Alec’s name, but getting cut off by another thrust in his cunt making his voice break or go breathless before he could finish.

Alec quickly fucked any remaining brattiness out of him, overwhelming him with so much pleasure he couldn’t resist if he wanted to.

“You’re a little slut, huh, you’ve been wanting this all night… wanting me to fuck you nice and hard in front of everyone, fill your cute little pussy with cum, pound into you and use your cunt like the whore you are—”

Alec was about as far gone as Magnus, but far more coherent in his words—taunting and teasing while Magnus mostly was stuck in a loop of mangled whines of Alec’s name and _please._

However, what he lacked in coherence he definitely made up for in volume.

“Fuck, you’re a _noisy_ little slut, aren’t you?” Alec said, clearly delighted at this turn of events—of course, he already knew Magnus was a screamer, but it didn’t hurt to play into the ‘surprise’ of the powerful club owner being a loud slut. “You really can’t help it, can you?”

“ _Please,”_ Magnus whined as Alec pinched a nipple, large hand still holding one of his tits.

“You love having your little tits grabbed, love me pounding into your cunt in front of everyone, love being bent over your own throne—poor thing, your needs have been so neglected. No one’s fucked you into submission the way you’ve been silently begging for…”

Magnus arched his back a little, trying to tilt his hips up to get _just_ the right angle— _fuck, there._

Alec definitely noticed the difference when Magnus’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he cried out as Alec hit new sweet spots.

Alec sat up a little to grab his hips and fuck him harder, roughly pounding into his cunt at the new angle and making Magnus practically squeal with pleasure.

The one downside to this position was Magnus had to keep (just _barely_ enough) presence of mind to stay in it, holding himself up for Alec to fuck just right.

It was a maddening balance of being fucked so good he wanted to just go limp and take it, and propping himself up to make it work at all.

“You look so beautiful taking cock like this,” Alec panted, “The slutty noises you make, the way your pretty little tits swing with every thrust… Gorgeous; you’re absolutely gorgeous—”

Magnus whined, trying to rock back into his thrusts, and for once Alec didn’t pin him down to stop him, instead letting him desperately try to get more. “Please, please,” he moaned, “P-please, fuck me, fu- _aah… fu-_ fuck me harder, please…”

“Adorable,” Alec laughed, “You still want more, you’re so desperate, aren’t you, so needy, you really are putting on such a good show for everyone—”

And oh, was he a beautiful show.

People were definitely watching now. They were hardly the center of attention for the whole club, but more than a few were unashamedly staring as Magnus was wrecked, some even touching themselves as they watched Magnus beg for Alec to fuck him harder.

Even if they couldn’t hear what he was saying, it was very clear that he was Alec’s slut now.

“Maybe next time I can fuck you on stage, so everyone can see what you look like when you squirt on my cock, huh? Or put you in a leash and share your cute pussy so you can get fucked as much as you want? Let everyone use you as a pretty little cumdump?”

“ _Fuck,”_ Magnus whined, “Please, _please…!”_

He didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore. For Alec to fuck him harder? To touch his tits? To touch his clit? To keep talking? Or even all of the above? He was too incoherent for it to matter. He was barely keeping his arms steady, and any focus he had left was on that.

“Maybe they can fuck you right here, too, on your throne. Everyone in your own club lining to fill you up.”

Magnus was a mess at this point, moaning loudly and wishing he had the control over his shaking body to reach down and rub his neglected clit without losing his position.

He wondered if he was being loud enough for people to hear yet. The words may be lost, but Alec always knew how to get him to scream.

As if granting his unspoken wish, Alec reached around at a slightly awkward angle to brush his fingertips against Magnus’s clit.

He groaned at how Magnus’s cunt immediately tightened around him, clenching as Magnus’s hips involuntarily jerked.

He had little to no control over his reactions at this point, just letting Alec play him like a violin.

Alec let his blunt nail gently trace around Magnus’s clit, feather light and teasing. More begging and shameless _please-_ s spilled from Magnus’s lips, but Alec ignored them.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, slut,” he said. “So cute, too. How about this, kitten—call me _sir_ and maybe I’ll rub your clit properly.”

“Please rub my clit, sir,” Magnus begged without hesitation. A stark and wonderful contrast from his earlier responses. “ _Please.”_

It was impossible to deny him when he looked so desperate and asked so nicely.

Alec massaged in circles around his clit for a moment with the pad of his finger, before zeroing in right where Magnus wanted him.

Hot pleasure rushed through Magnus, and his arms gave out as he practically collapsed onto the backrest, whining and moaning with his ass still in the air, barely even managing that.

He whined at the change of angle, but seemed too fucked-out to move, just twitching and moaning out more _please, sir-_ s and _yes, there-_ s as Alec rubbed his clit and fucked him.

Alec kept up the dirty talk, praising him and teasing him for how needy he was, and Magnus seemed to barely even process any of it, just taking it all with the same blissed out expression.

Alec wasn’t much better, of course, babbling and repeating the same things over and over about how slutty and beautiful Magnus was, how much he loved being put in his place.

“Love it when your sloppy pussy gets pounded like this, don’t you? You look so beautiful, taking it like a slut—" 

Magnus made an _obscene_ noise, clawing weakly at the cushion under his fingers as he came _._ He squirted, hard, leaving a mess in a way he would have found humiliating (and incredibly hot) if he had the energy. He barely caught how Alec breathed, _You look so beautiful when you squirt,_ and maybe he had _just_ enough energy for his cheeks to feel flushed again.

Alec fucked him through his orgasm, thrusts mercilessly hard and deep. Magnus’s cunt spasmed around him, making him groan, and any strength Magnus had left melted away.

Alec caught him, wrapping him in his arms and stopping him from slumping too far. Magnus shuddered through the aftershocks, whining weakly.

“T-thank you,” he managed to get out, voice rough and shaky, sounding totally fucked out. “Sir.”

He was definitely saying it at least partially because he knew it would drive Alec crazy, but the image of Magnus blissed out directly after an orgasm, _thanking_ Alec for his cock? Thanking Alec for making him come, for fucking him? While calling him _sir?_

It was one Alec would not be forgetting any time soon.

~~(He almost came right then and there.)~~

Alec pulled out—he was so damn _close_ to coming that it pained him to do it even for a minute—and flipped Magnus over, manhandling him onto his back so that he was closer to sitting up with his legs spread.

The angle was awkward, but it was worth it for the way he could kiss Magnus and put his fingers in his hair and see his face when Alec finally filled him up the way he deserved.

He wrapped one arm around Magnus’s waist, pulling him close as he positioned him to be fucked one last time.

Magnus was still limp with pleasure, letting Alec manhandle him into position like a toy. He loved it, how well used he felt, how good Alec’s cock felt inside him, how deliciously helpless he felt.

Alec kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling down at him. Then he slowly pressed the head of his cock to Magnus’s sloppy, wet, fucked-open pussy, and slid in with zero resistance.

Magnus let out a soft moan as Alec bottomed out, exhaling as Magnus weakly squeezed around him.

Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus’s hair, gently to start with, cupping his head in large hands and kissing his forehead.

Magnus relaxed utterly, lips curling into a content smile almost immediately after Alec began stroking his hair.

Alec rolled his hips in deep, slow thrusts to start off with, trying to hold back his orgasm a little longer. Magnus’s wet tight heat felt so good around him, but he wanted to hold on just a little while longer, make Magnus squirt on his cock one last time.

He did so love making Magnus into a mess.

Alec started tugging his hair lightly first—pulling little whines from Magnus’s lips, getting his poor, oversensitive pussy to twitch in interest—and sped his thrusts up a little to match. Not steadily, just occasionally letting himself slam in a little harder and watch the way Magnus shuddered with pleasure.

He was soaking, dripping wet, so every thrust was fluid and easy. Alec could almost hear the obscene wet noises every thrust of his cock made if he strained his ears.

He hauled Magnus up and closer, pulling his hair a little tighter as he manhandled him into position. Alec kissed him and Magnus moaned into it, arms weakly wrapping around Alec in an attempt to stay this close.

Alec fucked him harder, his thrusts getting sloppier as he got close to coming.

He kept giving him kisses, Magnus barely managing to kiss back but smiling every time.

Alec pulled away just enough to speak, their lips still only inches apart, Magnus whining a little at the loss. Alec meant to say something else dirty, about how slutty Magnus looked all limp with pleasure like this, how even kisses had him whimpering, but instead what slipped out was, “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Magnus didn’t bother reacting to that in-character, instead laughing breathlessly and managing to mumble out a response at least vaguely resembling _I love you, too,_ even if broken up with small breathy moans and helpless little whimpers.

Alec pressed several more kisses to his lips and all over his face and neck, letting him relax in his arms as he used his pussy like a toy.

Magnus seemed to enjoy just being along for the ride, pretty and helpless and taking it like he was made to.

Alec at this point couldn’t really stop babbling about how good Magnus felt, how beautiful he was, and every other dirty thought that came to mind. He was too far gone to care, and Magnus certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Your sloppy pussy feels so good,” Alec groaned into his neck, “Fuck, you’re taking it so well. Your slutty cunt is perfect for this, perfect for me fucking you into submission, fucking you like you deserve, like you’re my pretty little fucktoy—”

Magnus whined particularly loudly at that, especially when Alec tugged his hair again at just the right time, and he was left realizing that despite everything, heat was gathering between his legs and Alec was definitely going to make him orgasm at least one more time.

“Such a little whore in front of all these people, on your own throne—”

Magnus almost wished Alec would touch his clit again, but he was also sure that if Alec kept going like this, he was going to come untouched.

“—so cocky and dominant but look at you now, barely dressed and a wrecked, messy little cumslut—”

Magnus choked out a string of curses and incoherent little whimpering noises.

“—so beautiful—”

More hard, rough, uneven thrusts as Alec got closer.

Magnus was mostly reduced to little _“ah—ah—ah—!”_ s at this point, expression blissed out and makeup smudged from the tears and cunt twitching and wet around Alec, close to his own orgasm.

“—fuck, so tight—”

Alec thrust all the way in, balls slapping against his cunt as he groaned and finally came, emptying his load deep in Magnus’s pussy.

Magnus made an obscene wail, high-pitched and needy. The feeling of hot cum rushing deep in his cunt, Alec marking Magnus’s cunt as _his,_ was enough to send him over the edge.

He came one last time, tears in his eyes as he moaned Alec’s name, squirting hard and making a bit of a mess between them. He was far too gone to care.

Alec thought he looked hot as fuck.

He always looked hot, of course, particularly with any form of blissed out expression, but there was little sexier in the world than Magnus Bane, wrecked and only wearing a choker, smudged makeup, and a shirt hanging open to show off his chest, with his legs spread and his cunt full of cum.

Alec leaned down to kiss him again, soft and warm. His grip on Magnus’s hair relaxed, fingers gently combing through his hair and rubbing his scalp soothingly, making Magnus melt even more.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” he murmured, “You were perfect.”

Magnus mumbled something along the lines of _You too,_ but didn’t open his eyes, instead enjoying Alec’s hands stroking his hair.

After a few minutes of them both relaxing and coming down, Alec pulled out, carefully laying Magnus back down (he grumbled at the loss of touch) and retrieving what they needed to clean up, as well as a water bottle for Magnus. (He definitely took a moment or two just to admire Magnus lying back all relaxed, cum dripping from his cunt, makeup ruined--but while he could spend all night just staring at Magnus, touching him, he had to get them both back home eventually.)

He helped Magnus clean up—Magnus could do it himself, but he was still all relaxed and boneless, and anyway, Alec liked taking care of him—and then cleaned himself up and the couch they’d used, too, gathering both of their clothing.

His panties were not in a state to be put back on, but they both had spare changes of clothes there if necessary, so Magnus ended up walking out in one of Alec’s shirts (it wasn’t necessary at all but it was warm and smelled like him, sue him) and a different outfit than he’d walked in with, leaning into Alec more than strictly necessary. Not that Alec minded—he had his arm around Magnus the whole way home.

(Multiple people were disappointed to watch them go. They always did put on a good show.)

When they got home, Alec made sure to spoil Magnus even more—mostly kisses and cuddles and more whispered praise, which Magnus was all too happy to return—and make sure there was a sharp divide between the roleplay and their relationship.

Magnus didn’t necessarily need the reassurance that Alec loved him and that all of the humiliation and dominance had been specifically for sexy purposes—of course he knew that. It had been his idea.

But it was always good to have a little aftercare and cuddles to come down with, and Magnus always liked the affection, whether he admitted it or not.

So that night, after being fucked like a whore in front of anyone who cared to watch, Magnus fell asleep in husband’s arms feeling loved and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> alec at the beginning: ah yes i am pretending to be an [checks notes] innocent virgin?  
> alec at the end: [raws the experienced owner of the club (who's also his husband) until he's crying with pleasure] 
> 
> also like i said in the beginning note, this is a pre-planned out and consensual scenario for two people already in a relationship, and if it weren't it'd be weird. but like, it is.  
> and i hate hate HATE the ending flkjlfgkhf it seems so awkward and abrupt but if i keep trying to perfect it i Will Never post this so AAAA HERE IT IS ANYWAY I GUESS HAHA
> 
> for more sexy sexy trans magnus content, you can go to my tumblr, [@kinkymagnus](kinkymagnus.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is not a particularly accurate description of a fetish club tbh im kinda just going with whats fun for the fic you know but my good smart friend **[@tothetrashwhereibelong](tothetrashwhereibelong.tumblr.com)** (also! i highly recommend [their fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong) and blog for more sexy trans magnus content and also just generally other good content! i will take any excuse to recommend them) [linked me an article](https://www.dazeddigital.com/life-culture/article/39260/1/the-essential-guide-to-your-first-time-at-a-fetish-club) more accurate to what a real fetish club might be like, if you're curious  
> they seriously helped me out a lot with this fic--particularly some of the dialogue--and they're a talented absolute angel you should definitely check out their work
> 
>  **HEY so here's a quick additional note.** noticed that a certain someone was in my kudos section and i'd just like to say my porn isn't for racist fucks who write gross fanfiction that both infantilizes alec and makes him "oppressed!!1" and has him taken care of by all the characters of color, and especially not racist fucks who ALSO do some other incredibly explicitly racist shit in their "uwu warlock girl alec" fanfiction that i don't want to get into in a place that i can't censor it! get the FUCK off my fic. do not come anywhere near my blog if you support that shit. do not come anywhere near my fic. know that i personally hate your racist ass. i honestly don't give a fuck if i get hate about this. fuck you, fuck your fic, and fuck what you stand for.


End file.
